Peace In The Rain
by The Katanna Twins
Summary: She stood there next to the lake; a vision in the rain. Continuation of Meeting the Shibuya Family though can be read alone.


Peace in the Rain

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One-Shot

He couldn't help but watch her.

Blue eyes swam with emotion as the young woman looked up to the grey clouded sky while her long black hair hung limp and wet; clinging to her waist. She created a picturisque image with her lean and fit body relaxed against the railing of the pier next to the lake. She didn't seem to care as her dress was soaked with rain. No, her mind was a million miles away.

After having met her two years ago he couldn't help but feel she was the most beautiful creature on this earth. She was intelligent, caring, kind, but had a firey temper once angered. She was so strong. Even after having lived through her travels in the past, fighting demons, gathering the shards of jewel thought to be legend, almost dying more times than she could remember, and losing her friends when she returned to her time she still had a smile that shone as bright as the sun.

Even now he couldn't believe she was his.

"Shouri. Are you joining me or are you just going to stand there?" Her voice was soft and lilting with light amusement as those blue eyes turned to look at him where he watched her.

"I came to get you. You're going to catch a chill, Kagome. Let's go back inside. Bob is still working, but I'm done for the day." He smiled as he stepped out to go to her side.

"I'll be fine. Stay with me here for just a little longer?" Kagome asked softly as she held out her hand for him to take when he came to a stop next to her.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I don't want you to get sick." He agreed, earning him a smile as she curled her fingers in his own and leaned against his side to rest her head against his arm.

"When will your brother be getting back this time?" She asked as she stared out onto the lake as if she was looking for him to come up out of the water somewhere right then.

Shouri couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips at the thought. It had been over a year now since Yuri had surprised Kagome in the bathroom of his parents home. Since then Shouri had learned so much about his love's life and past that she had not dared speak of before. He couldn't blame her for having kept her secrets either.

Anyone would have thought Kagome's story to be completly crazy. A story made up either in a desperate bid for attention or a delusion of the mind. Something that could be nothing more than untrue. Except Shouri and his family could believe it.

His younger brother Yuri had been born the be the Demon King of Shin Makoku. The Demon Kingdom of another world. Yuri and Shouri both had inherited the blood of the demon tribe from their father. Shouri himself was now being taught to take over from Bob as the Demon King of earth.

Kagome was a miko with power. A priestess who had taveled through time to fight demons and collect the shards of a jewel thought only to be myth and legend. She was a warrior who had fought to protect and save others. She was the Gaurdian of the Shikon No Tama.

Neither of them were normal humans. Neither of them lived normal lives. Kagome had tried, but meeting Shouri had brought it all back. He couldn't really regret that.

After the truth of their pasts had come out on that day Shouri had known then he had found his perfect match. There was no need for either of them to hide any part of themselves. Shouri could understand Kagome and she him. Kagome was the only one in the world Shouri could see himself spending his life with.

"He's never gone for long, in this world anyway. I'm sure that if he comes to visit us you';; know right away. You can sense it better than I can." Shouri answerd her question as he rubbed his fingers of the hand not holding her own over his jacket pocket to be sure what he had placed there hadn't been lost.

"Mmm. By the way, thank you, Shouri. While it's not exactly a vacation it has been nice to get away from Japan for a few days." Kagome said with a quiet hum of agreement.

"You're welcome, love. You were starting to look a bit too stressed. Thankfully Bob has agreed to put his support behind you with your plans for the museums. I know how important those plans are for you." Shouri said as he let go of her hand to shift himself behind her and rub her sholders comfortingly.

"Yes. I feel relieved. Even with the approval and consent we were running into the problem of funding. The security for the building alone is about a quarter of the start-up cost for the entire project." Kagome explained knowing that Shouri had seen how stressed she had been lately.

Kagome had felt stretched thin for a while now. With her classes at the college, her duties at the shrine, and going through everything for the first museum she had planned Kagome had little time to spare. She felt bad for both Shouri and her family as she hadn't had much time to really spend with them in the last two months. Then Shouri had asked her to fly to Switzerland with him to meet Bob. What he hadn't told her was that he had planned it as a sort of vacation for her to destress a bit.

"I can see why the you've been so busy, but you need to be able to relax too. Don't overwork yourself. You'll get it figured out." Shouri said reassuringly as he felt her relax a little bit more of her weight against him.

"You right, Shouri. I just get so caught up with everything, and that's not fair to you. I'm sorry. I know we haven't really spent any time together recently." Kagome said softly before pushing up on her toes a bit to kiss his jaw affectionatly.

"It's alright Kagome. You get so absorbed because this project is something your passionate about. It's only one of the many things I love about you." Shouri admitted before taking a deep breath to steel his nerves and shifting out from behind her to kneel next to her as she turned to see why he had moved.

Kagome gasp a silent gasp as she turned to see his movement only to see him kneeling as he reached into his pocket.

"Kagome Higurashi I have spent weeks thinking of how to say this. I have never thought I would be so happy with someone. I'm to take over as the next Demon King of Earth, and I had thought I wouldn't find anyone who could fully understand what that ment. Then I met you, and you told me about your past. I love you, Kagome. More than words could say, and I know it won't always be easy. There will be times when we are both busy, and may be seperated due to our work, but you are the only one I would want to share my life with. For all the highs and lows that will eventually come." Shouri spoke as he pulled the small silk box out of his pocket never taking his eyes from her as he watched her reation.

"This isn't how I'd planned it, but I don't feel like I can wait much longer to ask. Will you marry me?" Shouri continued as he opened the box to reveal a white glod ring with a diamond at the center of a lotus flower.

"Yes, Shouri!" Kagome smiled, overcome with emotion as a brilliant smile lit her love's face before he slid the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around him.

They fell onto the dock laughing happily.

123

Bob alimost smiled from up in his tower as he watched his chosen heir propose to the young woman he had brought to meet him. He had been impressed with the young woman once he'd met her. Now, as he watched the two at the lakeshore he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about Shouri any longer.

Being the demon king could be a lonely existance, he was proof of that. Yet now he knew that the young man he had chosen to take over whould not have that same fate. Shouri, at least, would have someone to help carry the responsibility.

"Go on down to the cellar and bring up the best bottle you can fine. Tonight we have a reason to celebrate." Bob spoke to Dr. Rodriguez as he turned away from the window to give the couple below some privacy.

123

Several minutes passed comfortably with Kagome in his arms before Shouri managed to get both himself and his fiancee standing. Kagome smiled as she pulled away from the kiss they shared. Closing her eyes she soaked in the quiet patter of rain drops and the happy atmosphere that had settled around them. Shouri watched her as a look of serenity made it's way across her face as she smiled.

"We should really get back inside. Wy did you come out her anyway?" He asked her curiously.

"Well you brought me here to get me to relax didn't you?" She asked in return.

"Of course." Shouri answered as the light seemed to brighten around her if what she said next explained exerything, and in a way, it did.

"I find peace in the rain."

123456


End file.
